


【警探組】Mariage d'amour

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 仿生人和人類婚姻法已經正式施行了，但是老漢克壓根沒想到要求婚，於是安卓就自己來了。





	【警探組】Mariage d'amour

　　今天，是漢克．安德森第二次結婚的日子。

　　饒是見識過大風大浪的老警官也稍微有點緊張，抬手下意識地整了整好像越攥越緊，把他的氧氣都搶走的領結──天曉得他已經多久沒穿過正裝了。

　　在搞定該死的領結時，他想到某位仿生人的習慣動作，那個時不時就摸摸領帶、摸摸袖口的安卓……他們三天沒見了！

　　「婚禮前一段時間不能見面，副隊長。」康納莫名地信了人類的那套玩意，跑回耶利哥去住了。所以這三日以來他們倆大部分都用通訊軟體溝通，這可苦了老安德森的眼睛跟手指，幸好，這一切將在今天結束，小安卓總算要讓他接回家了。

　　在專人的引導下，漢克踏上前往草地婚禮會場的路，打開那扇門的瞬間，他不可否認自己如同每個新郎那樣是充滿期待的，康納最常穿的是制服，其次是休閒裝（大部分是隨手拿他的來穿），今天，他會打扮成什麼樣呢？

 

 

　　三個月前。

　　「漢克，仿生人與人類的婚姻法已經通過五十二天了。」康納說。

　　「嗯哼？」老安德森正在享受刑偵劇集，漫不經心地發出了簡短的聲音表示他有在聽。

　　「密西根登記結婚的安卓─人類伴侶也已經有三百六十八對。」

　　漢克後知後覺地感受到了空氣中那絲不尋常的氣息，他轉頭看向RK800：「……所以？」

　　「 **所以** ，」先進安卓的臉上恰到好處地浮著一抹擬態的潮紅，他以有點笨拙的動作從平常放硬幣的制服內袋裡摸出一個扁扁的小盒子，滿懷期待卻又不太自信地打開它：「你，你願意和我結婚嗎？」

 

 

　　漢克從以前就想過，康納結巴的樣子……有點可愛。

　　超級電腦也會因為慌張和害羞而短路嗎？或者這是系統基於模擬人類行為做出的反應？

　　……等等，他說什麼來著？

 

 

　　在副隊長呆滯的短短時間內，對仿生人來說簡直度秒如年。康納說完了話就低下頭不敢與漢克對視，大量生成的無用資訊使處理器的佔用率瞬間飆高，其中百分之八十八都是「漢克拒絕了我」之後的各種模擬情況。

　　「我的老天哪……」漢克說。

　　他要拒絕了，他要拒絕了。RK800想。

　　「康納，你、唉……」

　　他要拒絕了，我不該這麼做的，應該再等一段時間的。康納後悔不已，連忙縮回了手，沉痛地說：「抱歉，請當作這一切都沒有發生……」

　　「啥？為什麼？」

　　漢克壓住了染上人類悲觀思維的安卓的手，一把奪走他手上的絨布盒子：「小渾蛋，這是求婚戒指，結婚戒指要由我來買，聽見沒有？」

 

 

　　漢克本來覺得去登記一下就好了，偏偏康納不知怎地堅決要舉辦婚禮，男人不忍心拂了小安卓的願望，於是隨口說：「那就按你喜歡的來。」

　　「好的，請放心交給我！我一定會安排好！」康納的語調激昂自信得像是剛剛被派下一個非他不可的艱鉅任務。

　　「呃……選在教堂怎麼樣？我這邊請傑弗瑞一家來就夠了……」

　　「不，我想要露天的草坪婚禮！賓客預估邀請一百五十人左右！」

　　「什麼？！我他媽才不要在大太陽底下被當猴子看──」

　　「蛋糕就訂七層吧。」康納冷靜地數著：「一座拱門、座椅和桌子用花朵和汽球裝飾、歐式自助餐和葡萄酒、香檳塔兩座，但是你不能喝太多……」

　　漢克還想掙扎：「法克安卓，我說我不──」

　　「你說按 **我** 喜歡的來。」康納瞬間換上了委屈的表情，眉毛都耷拉了下來：「漢克，拜託。」

　　「……」

　　漢克．安德森覺得自己遭遇了婚前危機。

 

 

　　人類終究是說不過高科技談判專家，看RK800這麼認真的樣子，最後漢克表示投降放棄，任由康納的喜好去折騰，他萬事不過問。

　　在漢克稀里糊塗的狀況下，效率滿分的康納只花了一晚上就自行訂定了時間、服裝、場地、布置、發完了請柬。隔天老安德森立刻受到全警局的關注，他才知道康納給所有同仁都發送了電子邀請卡，連蓋文都沒漏下。

　　「這規模有點大了吧？」他私下向康納說：「唉不過算了，你開心就好。把預算報給我？」

　　「不用，漢克。」康納自信滿滿地說：「按照傳統，你負責彩排晚宴的費用，而婚禮費用由我這邊出。」

　　嘿，這小子還自覺地代入了新娘身分啦？漢克有點想笑，但他又為小安卓那才沒領幾年薪水的戶頭擔心起來：「錢夠嗎？不要勉強，康納，現在早就沒有必須要哪方出錢的規矩了。」

　　「當然，請不用擔心。」仿生人說：「我想辦一場大致上遵循人類傳統的婚禮。」

 

 

　　回憶結束。

　　漢克緩緩推開門，初夏午後耀眼的陽光灑到他的臉上，康納選的日子很好，天氣晴朗，溫度適中，還有微風吹拂，非常適合舉行露天婚禮。

　　「耶穌基督啊……」等看清了眼前的婚禮會場時，從後門被接過來的漢克不禁目瞪口呆，這裡很大──太大了！有如牧場般寬敞的翠綠草皮上布置著長長的紅毯、精心設計過的繁複裝飾和大量桌椅，用一個詞來形容，就是豪華！

　　他還沒想通康納究竟是哪來的預算搞這個時，一陣熟悉的聲音在天空中響起，警督下意識抬頭，看見了一座直升機。

　　那座直升機在天空打了個轉，流暢地降落在會場的另一頭，這地方還他娘的有停機坪！

　　直升機停妥了以後，上面下來了幾個人。為首的那位竟然是模控生命的執行長，伊利亞．卡姆斯基。他後頭緊接著出現了一個穿著米色西裝，面無表情的安卓，漢克瞇眼一看，康納？他往那邊走了幾步，身後卻傳來一聲歡喜的呼喚：「漢克！」

　　「操？」被嚇到的副隊長轉身一瞧，後面出現的安卓不是康納是誰！

　　「太過分了。」康納搖頭說：「60穿這顏色肯定是故意的！漢克，你沒認錯吧？」

　　「……當然沒有。」漢克違心地嘴巴說說，腦內吐槽。

　　距離這麼遠，你們又長得一模一樣，誰第一眼都會看錯的好嗎！不要為難上了年紀的人類！

 

 

　　定下心神後，漢克打量起眼前三天不見的仿生人：康納穿著一席純白色的西裝，與自己的黑西裝形成對比。他的胸花是一朵半含半開的鮮紅玫瑰，和一小簇染色滿天星別成一束臥在安卓的左胸，像是顆小小的心臟。

　　漢克低頭看看自己的，左側衣領上是一圈用不凋繡球結成的精巧藍色系小圓環胸花，有點類似安卓的燈圈。

　　康納笑了笑：「這是舊的東西，」他指向自己的領結，又摸了摸衣飾：「衣服是新的、手巾是和馬庫斯借的，還有藍色的……」

　　「這個？」漢克碰了碰他的LED燈。

　　「是的。」

　　人類吐出一口長氣：「可真是用心啊……很好看，英俊得很，小子。」

　　康納看起來很開心，眼神亮閃閃地望著他：「你也是。」

　　這一刻，漢克比之前都要深刻地意識到：自己要踏入神聖的婚姻了。

 

 

　　在上司的逼問下，康納承認婚宴費用是卡姆斯基出的，因為他是女方（？）家長。

　　漢克嚇得問：「別告訴我他還要牽你走紅毯跟跳第二支舞！」

　　「你猜到了？卡姆斯基先生對此興致非常高昂呢。」RK800微微歪頭。

　　「我靠！！」

 

 

　　安德森警督覺得一整天自己都像個提線木偶，從專車到府接送至會場開始，著裝、髮型、婚禮流程只要照著仿生人縝密的安排做就行了，唯一事前給康納驚喜的，或許只有那對他親自挑的小東西了。

　　慈眉善目的老神父帶領他們念了誓詞，彼此說出「我願意」以後，他們取出了戒指──點綴了藍色碎鑽的素雅白金圓環，替對方戴上。

　　「現在新人可以親吻了。」神父宣布。

　　漢克本來以為自己在百來人面前會不自在，可是當他凝視康納折射著陽光的溫暖棕色眼睛時，偌大的場地裡彷彿只剩下彼此。男人慢慢低下頭，他們不是第一次接吻，此刻心動的程度卻有過之而無不及。

　　康納請了馬庫斯來致詞，漢克方面則是杰弗瑞，警察局長很識趣地隻字未提這是他參加的第二場漢克婚禮──並且兩次都是首席伴郎。

　　流程進行得相當順暢，賓客大部分是來自耶利哥的仿生人，他們對於婚禮興趣十分濃厚，跳起舞來比人類還放得開。天色漸暗，宴會進行到後半，坐在台上的漢克有點渾渾噩噩，他覺得眼前的光景漸漸成了一場遙遠喧囂的幻境，只有身旁的安卓是真實的存在。

　　「你知道嗎？這一切很不錯……但我開始想回家了。」

　　「我也是，漢克。」康納輕聲說：「但我們得再忍耐一小時二十五分鐘，總得讓客人吃飽跟盡興。」

　　「也是。」

 

 

　　新人當然無法一直安穩地高坐台前，在婚禮上逐漸失控的美國佬和仿生人向他們伸出了魔爪。先是RK800-60端著一盤奶油氣勢洶洶地衝過來，馬庫斯身為首席伴郎當仁不讓上前制止，於是大家見到了RK200和RK800驚險萬分的現場肉搏畫面，結果是兩台天價原型機身上都沾滿了奶油，世界首富卡姆斯基先生則在旁邊出聲助陣拍桌大笑，歡快得像個觀賞獨角仙打架的小學生。

　　康納不一會兒就被耶利哥仿生人群拉走了，漢克趁機向同仁敬了一杯又一杯的酒，完全無視他的安卓臨走前的警告，警察們玩起來也是瘋得很，混亂中起鬨拿出副手銬把老安德森銬上了，然後逼他在十數把鑰匙裡找出對的那支，氣得漢克大叫讓康納過來掃描一下，他好解開束縛把提出這個白癡主意的李德揍一頓。

　　在一片熱鬧裡，婚禮總算是走到了尾聲。人們逐漸散去，離開前向這對新婚夫夫獻上祝福的言語。

　　終於坐上返家的車子時，康納靠著漢克，向他鄭重地說：「今天非常感謝你的配合，漢克。」

　　「嗯……嗯？謝什麼謝。」人類已經快睡著了，他撐著惺忪的眼表示：「你喜歡就好了……你高興嗎？」

　　「高興，很高興。」

　　漢克伸過來一隻手，溫暖厚實的大掌蓋住了安卓的手背，拍了拍。

　　康納沒有向對方解釋，自己為什麼想弄一場這樣盛大的婚禮。

　　他愛他，異常仿生人的慾望純粹而強烈，康納巴不得讓全世界知道，他的人類從今以後只屬於他。所幸漢克也願意接受他的任性，甚至一句都沒過問就配合了。

　　RK800調整了下脖子的角度讓漢克能舒服打盹，閉上眼，嘴裡輕輕地重複了一遍婚禮的誓詞：

　　「──我保證，一生中每一天都對你忠實。是好是壞，是疾病是健康，愛護你、尊重你……直至死亡將我們分開。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 標題是夢中的婚禮，聽著同名鋼琴曲寫出來的。各種方面上，我覺得這的確是（我個人想法裡）的夢中婚禮了……大家都和樂融融，其實在原作背景裡是不可能的，但我就是想要寫一次漢康安安穩穩開開心心結個婚。
> 
> 並且我還夾帶RK兄弟們的私貨(？  
> 60→還是很機車，在別人婚禮上穿白色(尤其對方還跟你長得一樣)，超機車的\^O^/  
> 900→雖然正文沒有給他任何鏡頭，但其實他一直在旁邊當攝影師。
> 
> P.S:60跟馬哥互毆的場景請參考暴力馬跟機械康在集中營前的大戰(??


End file.
